Seeing Angels
by violetraindrops
Summary: Viktor has news to tell Hermione. Would she leave him for it? 2-4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Viktor held Hermione tightly in his arms, and sighed. He didn't know how to tell her the news... Would she leave him for it? Divorce him? Would she hate him and not love him anymore? He trembled slightly as he held her in his strong arms and rethought everything of how he was going to explain to her. "Herm-io-ninny?" he said.

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "Why are you nervous?" she asked. "You never say my name like that. Guess what? I have news for you!"

She was so excited all of a sudden, Viktor didn't want to tell her the news, he was going to ruin the mood that she was in. "Vhat?" he asked quietly.

She let go of him, reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. She took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" she said with a smile. "I just found out- Did the test- Eight months left- We're going to have twins! A boy and a girl! What do you want to name them? I'm so excited! Does Emma sound nice for a girl?"

Viktor felt his world come to an end. Finding out his wife was pregnant made his situation worse than to begin with. "Oh, that is great," he said quietly, though he was overjoyed with the news. "Great, great, Her-mio-ninny."

She frowned and looked into his eyes with sadness. "Aren't you happy, Viktor?" she asked sceptically. "I thought you wanted this, we have been talking about it since we got married... Is something wrong, Viktor? Please tell me... -" her eyes went dark for a moment. "- You want me to abort them right? Is this why you look so glum? Vikt-"

His eyes went wide. "No! Don't abort!" he said, finally speaking in the normal volume. "I am happy- happy for you! We haff babies!"

She brightened up and kissed his lips. "You had me worried for a moment," she said with a frown. "I have never seen you look so sad before..."

Viktor lifted his twenty two year old pregnant wife carefully and sat himself down on their sofa with her placed on his lap. He kissed her hair and hid his solemn expression in it. How was he going to explain to her the news? It was going to ruin their future, his kids futures. He had already retired from his job because of it... he had to explain that to Hermione too... He wasn't worried about the money, he had enough to last for forever for fifty individual people. He was worried that she didn't think he would be any use for their future family in the future... He kissed Hermione's cheek slowly.

"Viktor," she moaned. "Your kisses are different, are you feeling alright?"

Viktor sighed. The moment had come for him to explain to her. "Herm-io-ninny. Please listen carefully to me. It's important," he said.

She turned her body around so that she was now straddling his waist. She nodded.

"After I tell you this," he began. "Vill you leaff me? Vill you not loff me anymore?"

She frowned. "Why won't I love you? Why are you repeating these two questions? I will always love you no matter what-" She gasped for a moment then slowly got off of him. She stood still and looked at him carefully in the eyes with a suddenly fierce glare. "Viktor? Is there another girl? Is this why your kisses are different? You're upset around me... Is there another girl?"

Viktor shook his head with surprise and blinked as his vision went blurry for a second. "No! Neffer!" he said, standing up. He was surprised that his young wife had come to this as her conclusion to his strange behavior. "I loff you only! No girl! Only you!"

"Then what is it?" she asked, placing her hand onto where her uterus was. "You're not being yourself today." she said.

Viktor sighed... Now he was really going to have to explain to her. He had a feeling he was going to burst into tears soon as walked towards her. He hugged her carefully. "I quit my job playing seeker."

She pushed him off with a frown. "Your are upset because you quit Quidditch? And you're crying!" she exclaimed. "You told me Quidditch didn't matter to you and you never cried for as long as I could remember! I thought that I married someone better than this."

Viktor shook his head and hugged her again though she kept her arms to herself. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly for comfort. "I haff not finished," he said. "Vill you still loff me after I tell you this? Von't leaff me?"

She suddenly started to cry. "Viktor? What's the matter with you?" she asked. "You're crying... Something you never do... Is it serious? Please tell me"

He nodded into her shoulder. "I am afraid it vill seriously affect our future and our children's..." he said. He gave Hermione a kiss. "I am hoping I vill be able to see our children vhen they are born. I am sure they vill be beautiful."

"Viktor- What are you talking about?" she asked, more tears dripping. "You're scaring me! Viktor!"

He kissed her again and sighed. "I am going blind."

Hermione gasped for a moment and looked at him carefully before giving him a tight strong hug. "Oh, Viktor!" she said with a sigh. "Why would I leave you because of that? I'm not a fan girl... I don't care, Viktor. I love you..."

"You von't leaff?" he said with a squeak at 'leave'.

"Never." she said adamantly. "I love you Viktor. Why would I leave for that?"

_**A/N Chapter one. How was it? It is not going to be very long. Flames are accepted**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight months later**

Viktor waited patiently from his seat as his wife lay on her special bed for labor. She had started for a couple of hours now and from what he could hear, she was almost done.

Screaming.

Puffing.

Yelling.

Puffing.

A cry.

A grunt.

A cry.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Krum," The nurse said with a smile. "Twins!"

"May you leaff us?" Viktor asked as he stood up. He held a solemn look on his face, hiding his pleasure well. "I vant to be alone vith family."

"Of course," the nurse said, helping him over to Hermione. "I will be outside if you need me."  
She then left and shut the door.

"How do they look?" he asked, seeing a blurry vision of Hermione and two very small people.

"Beautiful," Hermione said tiredly. She reached for his hand and gently pulled him over before giving him a kiss on the lips. "I remember you said you wanted to name our baby girl, Angela?"

"Yes," Viktor said adamantly as he tried in vain to look at his daughter. He frowned when he could not tell which of his twins was the female. "Angela, after the Saint vho lost her vision and got it back from prayer."

Hermione smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

"You can choose boys name," Viktor said. "He is handsome boy, yes?"

"I'll name him Alan, it means handsome," Hermione said.

Viktor smiled. "Vill they loff a man like me?" he asked his wife. "A man going blind? I can hardly see them now... so blurry. How vill I teach them and take them out? I vill be a useless father."

Hermione began to cry, Viktor knew from the tear drops he could feel on his fingers.

"Of course they'll love you, Viktor," she said in a shaky voice. "You are the best husband in the world and will be the best father. Here, hold Angela."

Viktor began to cry as he felt a tiny body in his arms. He held his daughter carefully, in fear of dropping her. "She looks beautiful," he said. "I can't see her but I know she is beautiful."  
He heard a gurgling noise and knew that it was his daughter gurgling at him. He felt a sudden wave of happiness hit his chest. "I love you too" he said.

Viktor smiled for a moment when he saw his daughter clearly. It only lasted for about five seconds but he saw everything and remembered it all.

She had caramel eyes like Hermione and almost looked like Hermione except for the tanned skin.

"She has your eyes, Hermione!" he said happily. "Angela has your eyes!"

"Yeah she does," she said. "Alan has your eyes. He looks like me though."

"Then he vill be sexy boy vhen he grows up!" Vikor said with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed. "Viktor!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Seventeen years later**

"You two are both adults now," he said as the family of five walked back home from Graduation. Alan was helping him walk. "No more school... Are you two ready to face the cruel world?"

"I'm ready to face anything!" Alan said, his Gryffindor pride in show. His Gryffindor Graduation robes suddenly seemed to shine for a moment, emphasizing his pride. "You taught us most of what we need to know. Of course we can face it!"

Viktor smiled at his son's comment. He was glad that he had been able to do that much for him.

"Daddy?" Angela said, as she took off her Ravenclaw Graduation robes. "Thank you for being there for us all the time. It must have been hard for you. Thinking about it now, I feel really bad for getting mad at you for times when I did. I never thought about how you felt. I'm sorry."

Viktor chuckled. "It's alright, baby girl. You must have had your reasons too."

"What do you two want for your graduation presents?" Hermione asked as Viktor felt the ground turn cobble-like. They were on the pathway to home.

"Since I'm getting into the Bulgarian national first team, can I have a new broom?" Alan asked. "Mine's old. I've had it since forever!"

Viktor sighed. "What have I told you before?" he asked his son. "Being a good seeker is not about having the best broom. It's about your talents. Brooms only help with speed not skill. Speed isn't everything, if you control your speed wrong, you're dead for the game."

Alan muttered something to himself. "Fine," he said. "But can I still get a new broom?"

Viktor felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "Let him," she said softly. "It's his graduation present!"

Viktor acquiesced in the end and he could hear his son celebrating. Their youngest child and son Spas, who was currently in his second year at Hogwarts, cheered along with his older brother as Viktor heard Alan tell him that he was going to give his current broom to him.

"What about you Angela?" Hermione asked their daughter. "What do you want?"

"Anything is fine... I don't know really," she said. "An invisibility robe, if that's alright?"

"That's going to be hard to get," Hermione said. "But we'll get you one since you want it."

Viktor heard the door to their house open and he found himself being lead inside. He felt a strange sensation hit him but he shrug it off as the door shut. Since going blind, he didn't like keeping his mind stuck on one thought.

"I'm going to go house hunting tomorrow mum," Alan said all of a sudden. "Would that be alright? I want to live in my own house."

"Ask your father," was Hermione's answer.

"Can I then dad?" he said.

Viktor nodded as he knew his son would pester him on and on until he got what he wanted.

Having lived in this house for more eighteen years, Viktor didn't need to be lead around. He had made sure that everything was kept exactly where it was so that he would know where to get what and everything without bumping into things.

As he made his way to his room, he felt the strange sensation hit him again, but this time, it was his eyes that felt it. He frowned and touched his closed eyes gently with his fingers. The sensation was good and it was warm. He could feel tingles in his eyes and fingers.

"Viktor? Is something wrong?" His wife asked from somewhere behind him. "You're not moving. Are you hurt again?"

Viktor didn't answer her yet. He was fascinated by the feeling he had at the moment.

"Viktor? You're worrying me" Hermione said.

Viktor felt Hermione's warm body on his back and could feel her arms go around his chest into a ring. He sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am good"

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, walking up to them.

Viktor heard for footsteps. His whole family was with him now.

"Nothing, your father was just thinking" Hermione muttered.

Viktor could feel the good sensation in his eyes start to get stronger and he covered his eyes with his hands. He wondered what was wrong all of a sudden. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He couldn't tell.

"Dad? Does your eyes hurt?" Spas asked.

"Do you need your drink again?" Hermione asked. "I'll go get it."

Viktor caught her hand just as she walked away. He had been lucky there. He gasped and jumped back and was taken aback by the sudden light that hit his eyes. Uncovering his eyes, light somehow hit him and he could see blurry figures of four people. He couldn't believe it. The four people were so beautiful and light was surrounding them. It was as if he was seeing angels.

"Viktor?" Hermione said.

Suddenly, he could see again. He grinned. "Hermione, love! I- I- I can see again! You're so beautiful!"

Hermione started to cry and hugged him tightly. "Oh Viktor! What did you do? How did you do it? The medi witches couldn't do it- How did you?"

Viktor turned his head around and saw his sons and daughters and he was blown away by how beautiful they looked.

Alan Viktor Krum was a handsome young man. He really did look like Hermione. The only traits he got from him were his dark colored eyes, tanned skin and height. His hair was in between black and brown, it was a dark color. Alan was fit too.

"Feeling better then?" he said.

Viktor chuckled and nodded.

Angela Rose Krum also looked like Hermione, having her eyes, brown hair, lips and everything. It was just her tanned skin and height that was like himself. She smiled at him.

Viktor let go of Hermione and walked up to his youngest child and lifted him up. He gave him a hug and a kiss. "How are you feeling little Spas?" he asked.

"I'm not little anymore! I'm twelve!" he said though with a smile on his face.

Spas Hugo Krum looked more like Viktor than his older brother and sister. He had his eyes, lips, off center nose and height. His only similarities to Hermione was his rosy skin. He had brown hair and black highlights.

Viktor smiled at his whole family. It had been worth it, his whole seventeen years in the dark. It had opened his eyes and showed him how much he really loved and cared for his family.

_**A/N Last chapter**_


End file.
